Formula for Friendship
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: I know it's more than friendship between them. So when I see them walking together, flirting & dressed to race I know one thing is certain, these two are finally on the right track. SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.15 Formula


**Title: Formula for Friendship**

**Summary:** I know it's more than friendship between them. So when I see them walking together, flirting & dressed to race I know one thing is certain, these two are finally on the right track. SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.15 Formula

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** I wasn't going to post this but am going out on a writing limb and hope it works! This eppy was so SMACKTASTIC and was watching it again (online! hehe) and this idea just popped into my head and I wanted to run with it. And yes it's SMACKED but told from a different perspective, my third favorite NY character. And I know it's now three one shots based on that eppy but this one's a bit different and hope that's okay!!! (eek)

_Sentences in italics are from the eppy 6.15 The Formula_

* * *

Okay first off I'm not the kind of guy who just sits down and spends time flipping the many mundane pages of the closest Webster's within striking distance for the word 'friend'; nor am I the kind of guy that would ever sit down and engage in a deep intellectual discussion about the true definition of what 'friendship' means to a certain person, during a certain time in their life for a certain reason. To me a 'friend' is someone you like, respect, trust and want to invest your own person time getting to know better and be with. But today, that definition was expanded in ways I never would have imagined.

I have worked with him long enough to say, _'yeah I know him,' _to anyone who asks, but as I watched him first enter the scene today I found myself questioning that very notion.

_'Yeah I...well I thought I knew him...maybe not as well as I think I do'..._

My phone rings, but my eyes are fixated on the man before me; intently watching his every move. Kinda fitting that he shows up dressed in all black, a somber tribute to an iconic fallen idol. I hear my phone ringing but I seem held in time watching as he carefully picks up the helmet and looks at it with a remorseful stare that could make even the coldest heart warm a few degrees out of unknown sympathy.

He turns it over, probably picturing Davi's horrified expression as his life flashed before his eyes, his highly decorated career literally going up in smoke; his family helpless to do anything other than stand by and record the horrendous event to memory; his would be attacker laughing in the shadows.

He puts down the helmet and I watch him continue to survey the scene, my own heart now starting to beat faster at the looks of remorse my friend's face is offering.

"Don," he offers me a firm nod.

Mac Taylor is one of the strongest men I know and admire; a friend I am more than proud to place that title on, sometimes not even fitting for all the times he's pulled my ass out of fire; once literally pulling me back from Hades itself. But I am now at a loss as to wonder why he's so affected by this particular scene? He's seen crime scene's more horrific and haunting than this; hell he's survived them himself, more than once.

What is it about this world that affected my friend so fast and so deeply?

I finish my call as I near him, my brain still trying to compute the real reason for the added remorse in his usually placid expression; a facial mask that he's perfected over the years.

_"I have watched Davi Santos race for years." _

_What? Mac? Into racing? I guess I don't know my friend as well as I thought._

_"Get out."_

Okay so lame way to start but I was taken aback and really didn't know how to qualify such a personal revelation that Mac just offered; a man both private and closed off to the world around, excepting one that he seems to naturally gravitate toward, his partner and best friend. That's typically not me.

_"I didn't know you were a motorhead."_

_"Man's a legend,"_ he replies with a slight hint of disdain at my lack of knowledge and I find my brain giving my ass a mental kicking.

_"Your legend's over at..."_ my voice trails off as his face turns back toward me; torment finally being displayed in those normally brave sapphire orbs. Even explaining to him what shape Santos was in and then showing him the proof that his life was in danger; Mac's expression turned from remorse to desperate frustration.

_"Guys a showman...didn't want to upset his fans..."_ my voice trails off with a hint of exuberant sarcasm. _"Hottest ticket in town."_

And in typical Mac Taylor fashion he comes back with a zinger, _"hotter than anyone expected."_ And I think if it had been any other arena, a smug smile of satisfaction at having the last word would have forced his brow to lessen; but not now, the personal nature of this case and of his passion for the world of speed ensures his frown stays deep and his personal pledge on high.

Mac pulls back; his brain forcing his body to remain rigid and detached, but his heart already tugging at his sleeve for a man he obviously admired. I watch him turn, phone already being pulled; once again afraid that he's already shown the world too much insight into another personal tidbit of Mac Taylor. He calls the team and its back to business as usual.

However, as I watch him slowly pace the scene, carefully watching as the yellow tape is added; marking the area's his team will concentrate on first, I am fascinated; I want to know more about this personal love for a world I assumed would never accept a man like him. People in this world usually love speed; they are loud, gregarious, live life literally on edge all the time; all the qualities that would take a lifetime and probably another universe to ever be written as his epitaph. He's just not that guy; or so I thought.

I finally shelve my need to know about this sordid fascination as I know, just as he does, I too have a job to get done and a would be killer to catch. I watch the team arrive and then notice as once again, one person in particular seems to have an instant calming effect on our fearless leader; his partner and best friend; Stella Bonasera.

I see him starting to question who he must, his eyes periodically darting back and forth between the person he's talking to and the person he wants to be with. Something about the case or something more? Not sure what he wants to share first but I know I want to find out. She only has to look in his direction and his face instantly softens.

I watch her finish with another witness, a potential suspect and then head in his direction; once again his face softening as she approaches, his eyes trying to keep his glancing at her professional. But when it comes to something he's obviously attracted to, Mac Taylor is not that hard to read.

It's finally time to take our leave; I have suspects to follow up on and they have a crime scene to rebuild; that being Davi's car itself. But as I slowly turn and head for my cruiser I know that at the next opportunity I am going to try to pry a few more layers away; wanting a deeper glimpse into the murky waters that carefully keep Mac Taylor hidden away from the rest of the world.

The whole day presented various snippets and insights into a friend I thought I already knew. I finished with my last suspect and then Mac and I headed back to the track; once again his eyes lit up and underneath that lonely adult shield a childish fervor was brewing. We questioned the kid but I was still at a loss as to what really fueled Mac's intense love for the fast and the furious; what was behind the glint in his eye when he watched that kid peel away. Me I felt nothing; but Mac's face, even his unnoticeable tightening fists revealed that inside he was getting just as much an adrenaline high as the kid behind the wheel.

"Mac?"

"Right, let's go."

_"It beats me, but I don't get it, you got eighty laps jammed into the tiny car, ten second pit stops, where do you go to the bathroom?"_

_"You don't wanna know," he answered with a knowing smirk. _

_"You gotta be nuts, my father calls these things coffin's on wheels."_

But I kept pressing; had to keep digging into the brain of a friend I thought I had long since figured out.

_"These drivers push their limits...edge of danger...always chasing the Master of time..." Mac's voice trails off._

_"Not me..."_

Once again I look at him in wonder; defending with knowledge and passion a sport that really wouldn't open its arms to a reserved man like Mac Taylor. Reserved? I am now wondering if I have to rethink a few adjectives of how I would describe him. Playful? Nah, not him; never. Danny yes, Mac? No way. Or so I thought.

We head into the racing trailer; the resting place of Team Cietro's Holy Grail. I leave Mac to fiddle with his piece of evidence as I wander upstairs to where the beast itself had been residing; wanting to see if the faint traces of grease and sweat that were left behind would fuel any kind of inner racing fantasies that Mac has been enjoying for the past few hours in my brain.

Nothing.

What is it that drives him? That inner feeling inside that is still at a loss for my brain to digest? An adult fantasy? Or childhood obsession? I head back down and it's back to business as usual; Mac eyes the next pieces of his team's attention and I have a new suspect to chase down.

The next test was us heading to Liza Gray's photo shoot; her being the next name atop our suspect list. We round the corner and both of us stop short.

Wow!

For a few seconds, my brain failed to send any kind of verbal and physical action to my body; I was, like every other man watching, a captive spectator to the raven haired beauty in the center of the photo shoot.

I look over at Mac, who seems only mildly interested? How is this possible? I might not know all the ins and outs about racing, but watching Liza strutting around in that tight black, leather, lace-up outfit was fuelling mine and every other man's fantasy.

"That's hot," I remember mumbling under my breath, my eyes fixed on her every move. Maybe Mac likes racing for the girls? I give my head a shake; that is so not Mac. What is it that fuels his passion?

I know what fuels mine; watching that woman bump and grind up against those million dollar machines. But her actions weren't garish or lewd, they were playful and sexy; which I think just added to the mystique that seems to surround this woman. Long dark hair, come hither eyes and a mischievous smile; a physical persona that now has my brain remembering a woman that inside I know I still love. She looks over at us and it's hard not to be smitten; we are breathing, heterosexual males right?

How is it Mac is not openly turned on by what he sees? He loves racing; this should be right up his alley. But all he has on his mind is work, even asked if she'd put on a coat to keep things professional. Could there be someone else inside that fuels our commander and chief's engines?

Then Mac surprises me again with his intimate knowledge of the racing world.

_"I saw you race in Monaco, hell of a wreck..."_

Was that on TV or in person? I know Mac takes some time off; but I just assumed he moped around his apartment, pouring over old unsolved case files as he's so fond of telling everyone he's doing. Could he be a closeted jet setter? For now, my money's on the TV.

And yes despite his obvious attraction to the world of Liza Gray, his demeanor around her is completely professional. Definitely another woman on his mind. I think I have an idea, but know it would be the end of my life if I were to even hint at who she might be or tell him what I suspect.

_"Don't believe everything you hear..."_

Even her words are whimsical and solid; she's bringin' her game and forcing us to take it up a notch. Okay I'll have to admit, this woman and her world do fascinate me more and more.

We get all we need from Liza and then turn to head back; Mac not even mentioning the photo shoot.

"So Mac..." I have to ask, it's eating away at me inside.

"Yeah."

"What did you think of the uh photo shoot? Pretty hot right?"

"Promotional advertising," he replies without batting a lash.

"Yeah but..."

"But what?" Mac counters with a slight grimace and I know I am treading dangerous ground.

"You love racing that much Mac, be honest; she turn you on?"

"I'm a man Don and the scene would appeal to any male ego but..." his voice trails off as I just offer him a slight chuckle. "What?" He quickly wonders.

"Were you turned on or not?"

"Are you referring to a sexual nature?"

"Yes _dad _I am_,_" I toss at him lightly.

"Not really," he replies firmly and I know now to drop it.

"Why not?"

"Not interested in competing for someone's time or attention. Never liked the spotlight or...so.." he mentions nervously. "So about those photo's..."

But from his uninterested replies I now know one thing's for sure it's definitely another woman. And although I have an inkling as to this mystery woman's identity, my next goal is to find out for sure. By the time this day is finally over, I'll have my answer as to who is the Lady, the only Lady that makes Mac Taylor's heart race.

We head back to my cruiser; the lab our next destination.

"So Mac, how long you liked racing?" I just have to ask.

"Since I was a kid," he answers, looking out the window with a faraway glance in his eyes. He starts telling me a small insight into the time spent with his dad; working in the crude plans for a soap-box car and what racing means to him even now.

"You go to any races with your dad?"

"A few, but I always wanted to be this up close and personal."

"And now?"

"And now the timing sucks that it could come at the cost of the life of a legend." He finishes his sentence and then turns to me with a slight frown. "You ever watch any of the games on TV?"

"Might have new reason to start. You got tickets to the event?"

"Is that a trick question?" Mac counters and I just have to snicker.

"And you're going with?"

"A friend."

"Me?"

"Uh no...sorry."

"So what I am now, chopped liver?" I chuckle in return.

"You want to go?"

"If I said yes would you give me one of your tickets?"

"No," Mac replies with his trademark smug smile; the one that nearly dares you to continue your current line of questioning, knowing inside that he's not going to give you anything further and to tempt fate would be worse than death itself.

"Ok-ay," I mumble to myself as we head into traffic.

I glance over at Mac every few minutes and just shake my head as I see his lips tug slightly upward and I know he's once again sharing some mental delight that he'll not divulge any of the intimate details to. I mean this man pulled me out of several floors of rubble, fixed a gaping hole in my chest and was at my side as I was fighting to come back to the land of the living. The days that followed in the hospital after I was caught in that explosion Mac really opened up and shared stories about facing several near death experiences in the Marines; some childhood mishaps and few odds and ends that all make up the persona of the secretive person beside me.

He had confided in me about Peyton; something Danny verbally kicked my ass for later. But I was honored, as I know it was hard for him to admit even that. Course I did catch them out the night before at dinner and he had to own up to it, but his candor was honest; like it was no big deal.

And I was there when Peyton wrote him that god awful letter, breaking his heart and sending him scrambling for cover under the tarnished shield of relationship hell; something I thought he'd never recover from.

But even now, as we head back, I seem at a loss as to wonder what it is he's really keeping from me. We reach the lab and I watch Mac take his leave; heading toward his office as I go in search of Stella.

"And you expect me to know?"

"Stella, you have to know, you're Mac's best friend. He's nuts about this guy."

"Santos?"

"Used to watch him all the time."

"Didn't know Mac was so much into racing," Stella comments with another expression that once again has me guessing. Jess used to do that all the time; drove me nuts.

"Yeah surprised even me," I huff with a slight frown. "If you find out, you better tell me."

"Don, this isn't grade two," she casually tosses as she turns on her heel and heads toward Mac's office; pausing just before she goes in.

"He said 'friend' Stella."

"Could be anyone."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I call out.

"I'm not going to tell you," she smiles as she turns and heads into his office. I offer a small curse as my phone goes off and it's once again work that has me at its beck and call and my investigation into Mac Taylor's personal life will have to wait.

Santos death seems to have nullified Mac in a way I have never seen before. He knows that he has to go on; finish the investigation and avenge a fallen hero in the only way he can, by bringing his cowardly killer to justice. Stella once again is at his side; strong and supportive, the second half of the dynamic duo.

Making the call to Mac about Davi dying in the hospital almost pained me more than him; hearing the silent curse of failure and the whispered torment of anguish in his tone.

"Time to dig deeper," Mac states gruffly; once again putting his Mac Taylor hat back on. "I want this guy Don."

"We'll get him Mac."

"Do it Don. Find me the bastard that killed Davi."

"Where will you be?"

"Autopsy."

I watch Mac take his leave, his fists tight and his brow creased; he's out for blood. In truth I can't really blame him. If a man I had watched and idolized was taken from his sport by something so unfair, I would be out for revenge as well. Although in Mac's case, revenge for him is justice for those now denied his star presence, Mac himself being one of those victims.

"Dwight Bernard? Mac you sure?"

"He's got opportunity and ability. Now we just need motive. I want to talk to him."

"I'm on it."

About half hour later I bring in Dwight, Mac already waiting by the interrogation room with his game face on; ready to go one on one with a man he now assumes murdered a racing legend.

"Mac, I got this."

"He's mine Don."

"Are you.." I start, but he flashes me a look that says back off; a look have seen many times over the years and all I can do is step back and pray he remains his usual collective self or my 'friend' will have just shown me another side of his many facets in this day of growing revelations.

"Don got another name for you, Conner Wells, team owner," Mac informs me after the discussions with Dwight and Mrs. Santos don't lead to the full confessions they expected. "He's our guy; he killed Davi. Bring him in."

"With pleasure."

This time the interrogation lands the conviction that Mac is looking for and it's finally over; Davi's memory can now rest in peace, his widow is left to grieve, his killer going to jail; his fans to mourn his passing. I take Conner from Mac, take him to booking and then head back in search of my friend.

"Hey Mac, you wanna get a coupla beers and watch the prelims?"

"Actually I can't."

"You know you have been very cryptic about things all day. It's me."

"Don, I just can't."

"Got a date?" I playfully goad.

"Maybe," he retorts with a mischievous smile and I'm left in stunned silence as he walks away; once again proving to me that this friendship is no where near being complete. But with my curiosity piqued I follow; watching him pick up Stella from her office and then slowly head for the parking lot.

_A date?__ With Stella? After all this time? Could this be for real? Danny lost the bet?_

"Don..."

"Sorry Danno I gotta run. Call you later," I call back to my best friend as I head for the stairs; not wanting to make it too obvious that I am following.

"Where are you going Mac?" I mutter to myself as I follow at a safe distance. But when he pulls into the crew parking for the New York 400, my mind is racing. "Stella is his date to the event?" I ask with a growing smile as I see her take the ticket and then wrap her arms around his neck for a brief but passionate embrace, pulling back before things can become too inappropriate. I quickly park the cruiser and head for the spectator entrance, watching Mac and Stella talking to Liza and then heading for dressing rooms.

"No way," I state with another happy smile. "They are going to go for a ride?"

I wait impatiently for them to exit and sure enough they do; fully dressed in borrowed racing gear, smiles from ear to ear. I see the look on Stella's face as she mentions something to Mac; and then watch his face light up as he offers something playful in return. His enthusiasm for this sport and the woman he's now with is infections and I find myself enjoying the moment _almost _as much as them.

"About damn time you two," I whisper as I watch then walking toward a waiting Liza; who herself, I once again must admit is lookin' pretty hot in that white racing outfit.

Stella is like my sister and Mac is one in a million so to see them walking so close, sharing his passion for racing; lightly flirting, ear to ear smiles; bodies close; I know they are finally on the right track; they belong together. He wasn't about to open up fully to me and I have to respect that, but the fact that he's found someone he _wants _to open up to and share this all with means more than I can ever express. Stella is the one I would have chosen for him right from the start; guess destiny has a stronger pull than I do.

And as I watch him once again talk to Liza I notice that his posture is different; his intimate circle reserved for the green eyed beauty waiting faithfully at his side as she always is.

"Are they seriously going to race?"

I watch them both put on their helmets; thumbs up, engines on and flag down.

"GO!" Liza drops the flag and they are off.

I lean on the fence watching them head for the first turn, and I know it doesnt matter who wins this race as both of them have won something far more important in the end; each other.

I turn and head back, no point in seeing anything further; my mind now satisfied with an answer. Mac and Stella might tell the world and those around them that they are _only friends, _but I know the truth; the truth they are wanting to keep hidden until the right moment presents itself, they are in love.

"Detective Flack," Liza's voice calls to me, forcing me to turn back in haste. "Two more cars ready and waiting."

"Oh I uh...yeah I think I'll just watch."

"You sure?"

"No one to race with."

"You too macho to race with a girl?" She asks with a playful twinkle in her eye.

I hesitate for a moment; an inner feeling inside always making me second guess any action that would seem to preclude the memory of 'her'. But just as I am about to turn down the chance at trying something new; something in truth I have wanted to try since Mac's enthusiasm started to affect me; I hear a voice telling me to do it, a voice that both comforts and guides me.

_'Go for it Don, make me proud.'_

_'You got it Jess.' _

"I'll tell you what, I'll go easy on you," Liza states as she tosses me a set of keys to the men's dressing room.

"Can I bring my siren? In case I fall behind?"

And as I walk toward the men's dressing room my mind ponders the meaning of the word 'friendship' and finally a new piece to the puzzle fits into place. _Talking to someone_, finding out about what makes them tick, learning their secrets, dreams, loves and fears; getting to know someone on a level where you can admit to someone else that yeah I know them, they are my friend. All of this pales in comparison to one very important element of friendship; _spending time with that person_; doing something they enjoy; sharing that moment with them, now that's real secret to lasting friendship.

And while Webster's might be able to define the word 'friend' with simple candid terms; I know one thing is certain, the complex meaning of true friendship is something that will forever remain un-definable.

"Ready Don?"

"Ready!"

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** I LOVE racing and Danica and she was a great character, wouldn't mind seeing her again. Would be a nice pair for Don but I know it won't happen. So I have never done a 1st person inside Don's head but he was with Mac a lot and also Stella made ref to talking to him so wanted to try my hand at a piece like this from his perspective but am kinda nervous. Hopefully not to OOC but please be kind when you review and if you want to flame, why? and thanks in advance!


End file.
